Dentro de la Misma Cancha
by ValeRyoda03
Summary: La vida de Kageyama Tobio cambio rotundamente el dia en que fue a buscar el resultado de unos examenes, ahora en una nueva escuela va a tratar en lo posible de ocultar su estado aunque el no sepa que no es el unico en esa condicion. El resumen es un asco, siempre fui mala para eso pero denle una oportunidad. KageHina
1. Prólogo

**HOLA QUE TAL ESTA ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO DE HQ! ESPERO LES GUSTE. ESTE FIC SALIO DE UNA IDEA BASTANTE ATRASADA DESPUES DE LEER EL BAJO LA MISMA ESTRELLA, PARA LOS QUE NO LA CONOCEN ES UNA HISTORIA MUY BONITA CON UN FINAL CORTA VENAS (SI ASI MISMO, YO ME QUERIA MATAR) Y PARA LOS QUE SABEN DE QUE TRATA NO SE PREOCUPEN TRATARE EN LO MAXIMO DE NO DARLE EL MISMO FINAL, AMO DEMASIADO A LOS PERSONAJES COMO PARA HACERLES ESO. OJALA LES GUSTE EL FIC, LO ESCRI BO CON MUCHO HAMOR.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: SEMI AU, LOS PERSONAJES TAL VES SALGAN UN POCO OC'S (NO RECUERDO COMO SE ESCRIBE PERO CREO QUE ENTIENDEN), ALGUNAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA Y UNA QUE OTRA INCOHERENCIA EN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS, SOBRE TODO EN ESTE YA QUE LO ESCRIBI DE NOCHE MIENTRAS DE REOJO VEIA LA NOVELA TURCA**

**PAREJA: PRINCIPAL KAGEHINA, EN ALGUN FUTURO TSUKKIYAMA, VERE SI EN ADELANTE PONGO MAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: EL MANGA DE HAIKYUU! PERTENECE AL AUTOR HARUICHI FURUDATE (SI ESTOY MAL CORRIGANME PLIS) Y EL LIBRO BAJO LA MISMA ESTRELLA AL ESCRITOR JHON GREEN (TAMBIEN HAY UNA PELICULA POR SI AUN NO LA HAN VISTO Y NO SE QUIEREN DAR LA LATA DE LEER LIBRO)**

**PD: NO LE QUICE DEJAR EL MISMO TITULO PARA QUE FUERA UN POCO MAS ORIGINAL**

"Dentro de la Misma Cancha"

Prologo

Tobio creía que su vida era más o menos fácil, es decir si bien tenía un genio horroroso, que no tenía amigos y que se llevaba como perros y gatos con sus compañeros del club de voleibol tenía algo a su favor, era bueno en lo que hacía al jugar el deporte que amaba y todos se lo reconocían, rastras pero lo hacían, pero todo eso cambio cuando terminaba su último curso en la secundaria cuando se fue hacer un chequeo al médico, su madre le insistió tanto que no tuvo más remedio que ir no quería ver a su madre enojada ni tampoco preocupada ya que según ella se veía de mal aspecto y que su intuición de madre le decía que tenía algo más que una depresión por haber perdido ese partido la vez pasado, pero claro ella ni su padre sabían que sus "compañeros" lo habían abandonado en la cancha prácticamente en la mitad del partido y que tuvo que pasar la otra mitad observando desde la banca por ordenes del entrenador, no había querido decirles porque pensaba que su madre iria a armar un desorden al club alegando quizás que cosa y su padre, bueno era como él, osea Tobio había salido con la actitud de su padre. Y ahí estaba esperando en la consulta del doctor cuyo nombre no recordaba solo, ya que sus padres no habían podido asistir por cosas del trabajo y el médico había ido a buscar los resultados de unos análisis que se había hecho unos días antes. El chico estaba ya empezando a pensar cual podría haber sido su error en el examen de entrada a Shiratorizawa que pegó respingo cuando el hombre de bata blanca entraba por la puerta con unos papeles en las manos.

"Kageyama Tobio ¿verdad?" el chico asintió mientras veía al hombre de edad sentarse en su silla. "Mmmm no me gusta como salieron tus exámenes chico, viniste solo verdad, ¿que paso con tus padres?"

"Tuvieron que trabajar" decía mientras observaba los papeles, "¿qué paso con mis exámenes sensei?(1)

"Veras Tobio kun no me gusta el resultado del conteo de globulos en tu sangre, la cantidad de globulos blancos que hay en tu sistema está por sobre la normal y eso es preocupante por lo que eh decidido mandarte a hacer otros exámenes, ¿esta bien? Le decía mientras escrbia en unos papeles, "estos tendrán que firmarlo tus padres, los llamare para explicarle lo ocurrido de acuerdo?" le dijo mientras le tendía unos papeles con una letra ilegible para él, "ahora ve con cuidado".

"Gracias sensei" dijo el chico mientras se paraba y salía hacia la puerta. Mientras caminaba a su casa no podía dejar de pensar en lo raro que se sentía cuando vio entrar al doctor con los resultados en la mano, una vaga sensación de que algo andaba muy mal.

**HEY QUE TAL LES PARECIO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PEDACITO, EN LA SEMANA TRATARE DE ESCIRBIR EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y SUBIRLO PARA QUE LO LEAN, REVIEWS? SII AUNQUE SEAN PARA DECIR QUE TAL LES PARECIO EL FIC **

**ESO ES TODO. ESTOY OUT**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola que tal! siento mucho la demora con el primer capitulo del fic (porque el anterior era un prologo) pero debo decirles sinceramente que tuve que reescribir el capitulo como 3 veces porque no me convencia, y sigue sin converseme (pero me gusto la frase del final).**

**Quiero agradecerles a_ carolina0095, sasunaruamoreterno, lulu.c1t4, CazadoraDeSombras, Nekonoha, .rose, Rinaco-Sawada_, por poner en favoritos y seguir el fic y a _FujoshiSecreta _por comentar y querida: no voy a matar a nadie.**

**Adv: Oo'c en algunos personajes**

**Dislcaimer: Ni HQ ni BLME me pertenecen, credito a sus auotores**

**sin mas el capitulo:**

Capitulo 1:

Se levanto apenas, esa mañana su cuerpo le dolia un poco más que otros días y eso no le gustaba le hacía sentirse débil y eso le importunaba para sus auto prácticas; tenia que estar en condiciones para cuando ingresara al instituto y asi poder pertenecer al equipo de vóleibol de la Escuela Karasuno. Hace unas semanas su médico de cabecera le recomendó a él y a sus padres que asistiera de forma normal a la escuela y que pudiese asistir al club y hacer deportes, ya que tal vez le serviría de terapia y que así no se deprimiría; en ese momento Tobio quería abrazar a su médico, pero se contuvo, ya que sus padres estaban incitando al chico a que dejara los deportes porque podrían hacerle más daño.

"No déjenlo", les dijo, "se nota que le gusta lo que hace, no querrán que se deprima ¿o si?, mientras no sea tan brusco y excesivo va a estar bien".

"Mamá estare practicando en el jardín un rato"

"De acuerdo, pero no te sobre exijas"

"Ok"

Mientras Kageyama practicaba el chico pensaba que mañana seria un dia nuevo que ingresaría a una nueva escuela, donde había un club de vóleibol con otro tipo de gente y que podría hacer nuevos compañeros y que tal vez podría tener una vida "normal" y normal entre comillas porque ninguna vida podría ser considerada normal cuando dentro de un par de semanas tendría que hacerse un nuevo chequeo médico, con más exámenes que hacerse, más pinchazos que recibir y más medicamentos temporales que tomar los cuales según él sabían pero que la misma mierda (aunque él nunca la había probado, tenia la seguridad que no había mucha diferencia entre ambas cosas). Sin duda lo único que valia la pena en su nueva miertera vida era que aún podía jugar al vóley (bendito sea el médico que les dijo que podía seguir jugando) y eso lo hacia sentir en cierta manera feliz, ya que según sus ideas lo único que lo podría hacer sentir normal y vivo en lo que posiblemente lo poco que le quedaba de vida era el deporte que tanto le gustaba y eso nada ni nadie podría hacerle cambiar de opinión, o eso era lo que él creía.

Su mente volvió a pisar tierra firme cuando por un descuido el balón con el que había estado practicando cayó en su cabeza. Segundos más tarde apareció su madre para decirle que la comida ya estaba servida.

*Al día sgte.*

Se levanto temprano. No había podido dormir mucho la noche anterior, estaba nervioso, por lo que seguir dando vueltas en la cama cuando ya era una hora en la que ya se podía levantar era un desperdicio de tiempo, según él, por lo que se baño tranquilamente, se vistió y bajo a desayunar la abundante comida que madre había preparado esa mañana. Lo que llevaba del dia se había sentido provechoso (aunque lo único que había hecho fue dormir durante la mitad de sus clases) por lo que iba entusiasmado hacia el gimnasio de vóley para empezar a entrenar lo antes posible. Esa tarde iba a ser provechosa.

Esa tarde había sido una total mierda, "ok no tanto, pero aun asi fastidiosa" el moreno refunfuñaba mientras apretaba su almohada y se acostaba sobre la cama para descansar un rato antes de la cena, ahora tendría que practicar duramente durante la semana para ganar un partido que él, y otro de primer año con el que peleó, van a jugar el sábado. La semana iba a ser agotadora, solo esperaba que sus padres no se dieran cuenta lo que iba a hacer porque si lo hacían adiós club.

Se giro para quedar mirando el techo su madre aun no lo llamaba, por lo que se puso a pensar en ese otro chico de primer año, lo recordaba de la escuela media fue el primer partido que tuvieron en el último año, es decir tampoco había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez pero algo tenía el chico ahora que le había costado reconocerlo.

"¡Su color de cabello?, no en ese entonces era de ese color, mmm tal vez el color del uniforme, o…"

"Tobio la cena esta servida"

"Ya voy!" cuando se paró de la cama se dio cuenta del por qué, el chico estaba más delgado desde la otra vez que lo vio, cuando se conocieron.

Su cuerpo le dolia bastante como si hubiese caído y rodado por las escaleras, cosa que le paso una vez hace varios años, toda la semana entrenando en las mañanas desde temprano y después de clases hasta tarde todo eso acumulado con el partido de esa mañana le estaban pasando la cuenta, apenas había subido las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto y dejarse caer como un peso muerto sobre la cama. Hinata y él habían ganado el partido, genial, ahora podría jugar como armador para su escuela aunque primero se tendría que ganar el puesto como armador oficial aunque eso nada cambiaba que en unos días más tendría que jugar un partido de práctica con Aoba Jousai (y el tenia que ser el armador en el encuentro), tendría que ver de nuevo a los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de equipo (algunos) tendría que practicar con Hinata los pases que crearon hoy dia, *mmmhh….* se quejo ya le dolia la cabeza del cansancio y de tanto pensar mejor dormiría un rato. Antes de caer sentía que solo esperaba que le alcanzara la vida para jugar con su nuevo equipo.

**Cortito pero con cariño(?, ok los dias de actuali****z**acion seran los martes o miercoles, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo.

**dejen reviews! **

**pd: iba a decirles algo mas pero lo olvide xDD**


End file.
